Because That's What Friends Do
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Regina Mills and Emma Swan's relationship has all of the characteristics of a romantic relationship but they still insist that their relationship is simply platonic and there's no romance there. Everyone else, however sees how their actions say the complete opposite. Swan Queen


**A/N: Hi, so I saw this on one of those adorable OTP Prompt accounts on tumblr and I thought it was 100% Emma and Regina and HAD to write it. It was too cute. The prompt was kinda long so I'm gonna summarize:**

 **Your otp is really close and do couple-like things but insist that their relationship is completely platonic. (I can't write the ending of the prompt because it'll give away the ending of the story lol)**

 **Well I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Btw characters get a little ooc at times and there's no particular time frame. I just added characters that I enjoy writing and who I felt fit into the scenario and would be fun. You'll see what I mean... lol**

 **I don't own ONCE or Regina and Emma. All mistakes are mine. Okay, here we go... :)**

Because that's what friends do

 _Where the hell is she?_ Emma thought to herself as she kept glancing over her shoulder towards the entrance of the diner. She was supposed to be meeting Regina there for lunch but the mayor was running uncharacteristically late and Emma was getting antsy. They had these lunch dates often. They meet up, hang out, flirt a little, and after a lingering hug Regina would kiss Emma goodbye. It was cute, their relationship was cute but despite what others around town may have thought, it was completely platonic.

Emma was so wrapped up in her thoughts about Regina she hadn't even noticed someone hovering above her table.

"Hey Emma, where's your girlfriend?" Lily asked, almost startling Emma to death. With a smug grin she slid into the booth across from the sheriff.

Emma glared at her childhood friend. "She's not my girlfriend."

Lily scoffed, "Thats why you almost jump up and run over to the door every time that little bell chimes."

"I wasn't aware that you had been watching me. The stalking is kind of creepy, Lilith." Emma said with an eye roll.

Lily threw her hands up in surrender, "okay okay, down, girl." She chuckled. "I was just asking where the mayor was."

"Why?" Emma asked, glancing over her shoulder again.

Lily shrugged coyly. "Maybe I want to ask her to hang out sometime. She's pretty hot." She replied, watching the savior closely to see if it got a reaction out of her. As expected it did. Emma's glare turned lethal.

"Dont even think about it." Emma growled. "Regina is... is..."

"Yours?" Lily provided.

"A true lady. Not some... some.. ugh. I know you Lily, and Regina is royalty. you can't just bend her over and do things to her..."

"Only you can, right?"

"Shut up." Emma hissed. "Regina deserves more than that. She is a queen and you will treat her as such."

Lily smirked, satisfied that she managed to rile her old friend up in such a way. Emma was beet red, her eyes were ablaze and her chest was heaving. "Yeah... She's totally not your girlfriend..."

"She's not." Emma pouted, realizing that she had played right into Lily's game. "But you will respect her."

"Who?" They heard Ruby ask as she strolled up to the table. "Regina?"

Lily nodded. "Yep, they're still in denial."

"We're not in denial." Emma grumbled. "We're just really good friends."

"Emma..." Ruby sighed. "You and I are really good friends but we don't touch and look at each other the way that you and Regina do."

"Regina kissed Emma on the mouth this morning." Lily added.

Ruby raised a brow and looked over at the dragon. "She did what now?"

"Kissed Emma straight in the mouth." Lily chortled.

Ruby looked back at Emma. "See? I don't think I've ever kissed you... not even on the cheek. You don't let anyone get that close to you. Not even your mother."

"And since you guys live together now-" Lily started but was cut off by the sheriff.

"For Henry."

"Right... For the little guy." Lily said slowly, looking up at Ruby who shot her a conspiratorial wink. "Do you guys sleep in the same bed or...?"

Emma sputtered for a moment before she narrowed her eyes at the woman across from her. "We do not. She turned one of the guest rooms into a permanent bedroom for me."

"Okay but how often do you _actually_ sleep in there?" Ruby pressed.

"Every night? Sometimes I sleep in her bed because I get cold..." Emma was beyond flustered and it was making her frustrated. "Regina and I are not _sleeping_ sleeping together."

"Right." Ruby and Lily both drawled in unison.

"Shouldn't you be taking our orders or something?" Emma asked Ruby, who grinned knowingly at her.

"Don't you want to wait for your lady?" She asked in a dramatic whisper.

Emma just glared at the waitress but Lily spoke up. "Give me a bacon cheeseburger with extra onion rings and a coke."

"Not planning on kissing anyone today?" Emma asked leaning back in the chair with her arms crossed.

"Well everyone doesn't have a pretty baby mama to kiss." Lily said with a sneaky grin.

Emma huffed and looked away while Ruby walked away laughing to get Lily's order.

Emma opened her mouth to say something that would most likely end their friendship but a cloud of purple smoke appearing beside the table cut her off. It cleared and Emma couldn't stop the goofy grin. There stood Regina Mills with an apologetic smile on her beautiful, red lips.

"Sorry, I"m late." She said leaning over and kissing the corner of Emma's mouth. Emma grinned but quickly cleared her throat when she caught Lily's smirk.

Regina followed Emma's line of sight and spotted her friend's daughter. "Hello, Lily, it's so nice of you to join us."

"She's not." Emma said abruptly. "She was just leaving."

Lily snorted. "Right. Totally. I just dropped in to say hi to Em and catch up. I was planning on sitting at the counter anyway." She started to get up.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked. "I'm sure Emma wouldn't mind if you..."

"Sweetie, I think Lily has made up her mind." Emma said placing her hand over the brunette's and squeezing.

"Sweetie?" Lily mouthed to Ruby who was heading back over to take the other women's orders. Ruby just shrugged and smirked. Lily slid out of the booth and stood next to Ruby.

"Have a seat, babe. It's bad enough you kept me waiting." Emma said in a teasing tone. Regina smirked and slid into the seat Lily had just vacated.

"Babe?" Lily whispered to Ruby. The waitress chuckled. "And what's with the flirting?"

Ruby shook her head as she watched Emma reach across the table and push some dark hair behind the mayor's ear. The woman blushed and giggled, yes, giggled.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "They're definitely a couple." She whispered to Lily.

"If only they knew that." Lily said shaking her head.

Ruby cleared her throat pulling both women's attention back to her. "Are you guys ready to order or are you too busy making eyes?"

Emma glared at the tall waitress but Regina spoke, "I do not make eyes." The mayor said, crossing her arms.

"Right..." Ruby and Lily drawled.

"I'll have a grilled cheese and fries. Hot chocolate of course." Emma said before Ruby could say anything else.

Ruby nodded before turning to Regina. "And you? How about a healthy dose of acceptance?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "A turkey sandwich and a water. Hold the idiotic comments."

Ruby laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll butt out."

Emma scoffed. "Right. We'll see how long that lasts."

"I will. I promise." Ruby said before turning and skipping off towards the kitchen. Lily gave them another small smile before walking off towards the counter.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to Emma. "What was that about?"

"Well they think we're together because we live together, we hold hands and kiss sometimes." Emma supplied.

Regina scoffed. "Can't two women live together, share a son and touch each other affectionately without being in a relationship?"

"Exactly!" Emma said. "We enjoy being around each other so we do it a lot. We touch because we care. We love each other..." She trailed off. "But in a totally platonic way."

Regina nodded firmly. "Precisely. Our relationship is completely platonic."

"The most platonic of all relationships." Emma agreed.

"Yes." Regina breathed.

"So..." Emma said leaning forward taking Regina's hand in hers and rubbing her thumb over the smooth, warm skin softly. Her eyes gazed intensely into deep, brown ones. "How was your day so far, baby?"

* * *

The bed dipped behind Regina and she turned over to find Emma settling in beside her. She rolled over onto her other side. Emma puckered her lips as Regina leaned in and kissed her. After two more kisses they laid down, facing each other.

"See?" Emma said stretching her limbs. "Completely platonic good night kisses."

Regina hummed in agreement. "Indeed."

Emma smiled at her bed mate, rolled onto her back and turned her attention back to the ceiling. "Two people can share a bed, kiss and even cuddle... in a platonic relationship..."

"True..." Regina said as her hand slipped under the savior's tank top and her fingers began tracing invisible shapes over the woman's abs. She felt Emma tremble beneath her touch.

"And if we, two friends want to... I don't know... let's say cuddle..." Emma said letting her fingertips trace down Regina's arm. "We totally can... platonically..."

"Right." Regina agreed with a low, flirtatious chuckle.

Emma smirked. "Late night, platonic cuddling is the best kind."

Regina smirked and kissed Emma one more time before rolling onto her other side with her back facing the sheriff. It wasn't long before she felt the blonde mold into her back with a hand rested on her stomach, a thumb gently stroked her tummy. "Of course, dear."

Emma chuckled. This is ridiculous. They were friends. Just really good friends. Friends who sometimes take showers together... strictly to preserve water. They were comfortable in their relationship. They were comfortable with their platonic love for one another. Everyone made it out to be more than what it was. They can act like a couple without truly being one. That's what comes along with being roommates and co parents.

"Are we still doing the thing... Friday night?" Emma asked as she inhaled more of Regina's soft, sweet scent.

Regina chuckled softly. "Do we have a choice?" She felt Emma's breath ghost her ear and she shivered at the sensation. This was intimate but it felt right. Friends can cuddle. "Your mother volunteered our home for her monthly get together so we don't exactly have a choice."

"Sounds fun though, no?" Emma said through a yawn. "Lets just get everyone super drunk and we'll get drunk too and it'll be sort of bearable. Besides, Lily and Ruby are coming. You like them, right?"

Regina shrugged and her shoulder brushed Emma's chin. "Yeah. They're okay."

Emma grinned. "It'll be cool. But you might need a drink. Henry's staying over at Nick's." She snorted when Regina groaned. "But he said he'll stay for dinner."

"Fine." Regina huffed.

Emma chuckled and kissed the brunette's bare shoulder because that's totally what best friends do. "It'll be cool. When everyone leaves you and me can snuggle on the couch, watch Netflix and just relax."

Regina hummed. "That does sound nice."

"Yep. I promise to make it extra special." Emma muttered with another kiss to the woman's shoulder.

"Oh?" Regina purred. "How?"

"You'll see." Emma teased. She heard the brunette chuckle.

"Alright then, Sheriff."

Emma grinned at the affection in the mayor's voice. "You know.. this is some of the best snuggling I've ever participated in. How is our platonic cuddling better than the relationship stuff?"

Regina laughed. "Because we know what we're doing."

"That's true." Emma agreed. "That and you're really warm and soft."

"I'm not a teddy bear, Swan." Regina stated in an amused tone.

"Like hell you aren't. You're _my_ teddy bear. My sweet, snuggly, cuddly, cute, little teddy bear." Emma said pulling Regina tighter against her.

"Dont push it." Regina said playfully.

"Sorry." Emma said with another squeeze. She tried to ignore the pressure of Regina's round, firm ass pressed to her groin and the wave of arousal that accompanied it because friends certainly do not get turned on by other friend's bodies. "You just feel really good." She paused. "In a friendly kind of way."

"Gotcha." Regina chortled.

"Because friends can be good cuddlers..."

"Yes they can."

"And I can like holding you."

"Yep."

"Because friends like to touch each other."

"Emma, my love?"

"Yeah?"

Regina placed a hand over the one on her stomach and squeezed. "Go to sleep."

Emma chuckled sleepily. "Okay." She laid back on the pillow. "Good night."

Regina smirked. "Good night, dear."

Regina closed her eyes and smiled when she felt another kiss pressed to her neck and Emma snuggle closer. Yep there was definitely nothing inappropriate about that. Nothing at all. It was normal and natural. Most importantly it was comfortable so she had no complaints.

She heard Emma's breathing even out and patted the woman's hand before she allowed herself to be pulled into sleep as well.

* * *

Ruby and Snow stood by the doors of the diner and watched the whole thing go down. Regina was chewing Emma out and the whole situation looked very wife-like.

"Do we even know what they're fighting over?" Snow asked as she watched her daughter try to calm the fuming brunette down.

Ruby shook her head. "Using my wolf hearing... it seems like Regina asked Emma to empty the dishwasher and to take the trash out and she did neither. Basically Regina feels like Emma needs to help out a bit more."

"And how does Emma feel?" Belle asked from her place on the opposite side of Ruby.

"Emma agrees and she promises to do better." Ruby replied. "She may have called Regina 'baby' like ten times."

"I don't see why they just don't label their relationship..." Snow said thoughtfully. "They're already a couple."

"According to your daughter, they're just a couple of friends doing friendly things."

Belle rolled her eyes and gazed back out of the window just in time to see Regina lean in and kiss Emma's lips softly. The sheriff followed Regina's lips and kissed her again. Regina then pressed herself to the blonde and hugged her tight. Emma hugged the woman back and kissed her cheek.

"Yep because that's how people act when they're _just_ friends." Lily said walking up. She rolled her eyes. "They get on my damn nerves."

Ruby chuckled and shook her head. "They're technically married and they won't even admit to dating."

Regina pulled back, grabbed Emma's hand and began pulling her towards the door of the diner. The group of women tripped over each other and themselves when they tried to disperse. Snow ran over to the booth where David was sitting with their toddler in his lap, Lily returned to the counter and sat while Belle slid into the booth across from Rumple.

"Act normal." Ruby said as she sprinted to the counter and slid behind it. She acted like she was wiping it down. Lily lifted her coffee cup when the rag came in her direction.

Regina and Emma slipped into the diner and Emma instantly spotted her parents. She waved and they waved back with knowing smiles on their faces. She spotted Belle in another booth, avoiding her eyes then Lily and Ruby at the counter engaged in 'deep conversation'. She rolled her eyes, obviously they saw the argument. They were making it awkward when she and Regina had made up and moved passed it already.

"Wanna just grab our breakfast to go?" She whispered to the brunette. "Then we can just eat it at your office." Regina nodded.

"Lets do that." Regina agreed and Emma stepped away and they both headed to the counter.

Ruby and Lily continued to chat away about literally nothing. Ruby saw them and pretended not to. Emma cleared her throat as they approached. Both brunettes looked over and pretended to be surprised to see them.

"Oh, hey there. Good morning." She said with a huge smile. Both women stared back at her with amused raised brows.

"Good morning, Red." Regina said politely. "Our usuals."

"To go." Emma added.

"Oh... okay." Ruby said, grin still in place. "In a hurry?"

"Yeah to get away from the awkwardness in the air." Emma replied. She caught Ruby and Lily throw each other a look.

"What awkwardness?" Ruby asked.

"This." Emma said waving her hand around the room. "I mean, you can cut the tension with a knife."

Lily took a sip from her cup to keep from making a statement about the tension between Emma and Regina.

"I don't feel anything." Ruby said with a small shrug. She disappeared into the kitchen.

"So Lily," Regina said pulling the dragon's attention back to her. "How's your mother? I haven't seen her around in a while."

Lily had to fight back a smirk at how tense Emma got at the mention of her mother. She knew Emma was jealous of the relationship the queen shared with the older dragon. She could use this to get another rise out of Emma.

"She's around. They have her working in the hospital now, with healing potions. It's pretty cool." Lily said proudly. "It gives her something to do." She tapped her fingers on the table. "She keeps saying she needs to link up with you. You should give her a call and the two of you can spend a night on the town, getting into trouble. Like old times, as she would say."

Lily saw the muscle jump in the sheriff's jaw as it tightened. "Yep, maybe we all can go." Emma said through gritted teeth.

Lily shrugged. "Fine." She looked over at the blonde who look like her skin wasn't sure whether it wanted to turn green with envy or red with fury. She knew that would do it. "But I'm sure my mom would rather catch up with her royal highness alone..."

Emma glared. "Well, they can be alone with me there."

"Actually..."

"Whatever." Emma said waving it off. "The three of us can have alone time together." She said grumpily.

Regina looked over at Emma. "Emma, what's-"

"Okay," Ruby said returning. "Two meals to go." She placed the bag in front of Regina but Emma scooped it up and threw some bills down onto the counter.

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma said.

"No problem, Emma." Red said with a small smile. "I'm really excited for Friday."

"Why? So you and my parents can try to marry us?"

"You proposed?" Lily squealed, dramatically causing Ruby to burst out laughing.

Emma glared at them. "Don't make me revoke your invitations."

"Oh, come on, Emma, lighten up." Lily said between chuckles. "Relax. We're just yanking your chain."

"Well I'm going to strangle you with it." Emma ground out and Regina snorted.

"Well, dears, this has been lovely but unlike the two of you I have responsibilities to tend to..." Regina said with a flip of her hair. "Like a town to run..."

"Okay, boss lady." Lily said throwing her hands up in surrender. "Don't hit me with a fireball."

"Yeah we're just kidding." Ruby added.

"Yeah well we've had enough play time for one day." Emma said placing a hand on the small of the brunette's back. Unconsciously rubbing small circles. The action caused Ruby and Lily to share a look and they grinned. Emma rolled her eyes. "Alright, Regina lets go." She started steering the mayor towards the door with her hand still in place.

"Bye guys." Ruby called behind them. All she received was a grunt from Emma as both women slipped out of the door.

* * *

Regina groaned when she looked up from her paperwork and spotted none other than Snow White standing in the doorway of her office. "Good afternoon, Regina." The woman said with a warm smile. Regina had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hello, Snow." She said placing her pen down. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to discuss tomorrow night." The woman replied and at Regina's raised brow she continued. "Should I bring anything?"

Regina shrugged. "If you like."

"What should I..."

Regina leaned back in her chair and folded her hands on her desk. "Lets cut the crap, Snow. What are you really here for?"

"What do you mean? I-"

"Snow..." Regina sighed.

"Fine. I just wanted you to know that it's okay.."

Regina sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair. "What's okay, Snow?"

"If you and Emma want to go public with your relationship..." the school teacher said gently.

Regina held up a hand. "Let me stop you right there. Emma and I are just friends."

"But don't you think you act like more than friends?"

Regina frowned and shrugged. "Not really. Although I've never had many friends. Going from sheltered daughter to forced wife and stepmother to Evil Queen and all..."

"Right..." Snow nodded. "Well, I can tell that you two really like each other."

"We do..." Regina said with a nod. "As friends."

Snow sighed. "Well if the two of you decided to be more than friends... you have our blessing."

Regina gaped at Snow White for a moment. "Why?"

"Because let's just say that I see something there... something special between you..."

"Yeah..." Regina rolled her eyes. "Friendship."

Snow chuckled lightly. "Sure..." She drawled receiving a glare from the other queen.

Meanwhile at the sheriff's station...

"How's it going?" David asked as he threw a balled up piece of paper into the garbage bin. "At home."

"Fine." Emma said tapping away on her laptop. She wasn't doing anything productive just checking her facebook, there wasn't much going on in Storybrooke these days.

"How's Regina?" David tried to ask casually.

"Dad..." Emma groaned. "Seriously?"

"What? I'm asking how she is. I barely see her anymore."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "She's fine, dad. Picture of perfect health."

"That's good." David said thoughtfully. "You know..."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What?"

"We wouldn't mind." David said leaning back in his chair. "It's okay with me."

"Stop." Emma groaned. "Regina and I are just buddies. Best buddies. We're not dating."

"But you want to..."

"I want to be her friend."

"Fine, fine." Charming said throwing his hands up. "But remember we'll be just fine with it if the two of you should change your minds."

Emma groaned and let her head fall forward and thump the desk. David chuckled and went back to shooting paper balls into the trashcan.

* * *

Friday came quickly. The smell of lobster and fried shrimp floated through the house. Emma cracked the front door open and peeked in. The smell hit her instantly and she all but threw the front door open and floated to the kitchen. There stood Regina over the stove, throwing seasonings in here and there and stirring this and that.

"Damn that smells good." Emma practically whined as she entered the kitchen.

"Your dad requested it." Regina said as she felt Emma wrap her arms around her waist and rest her chin on her shoulder. "I was feeling generous so I took his request into consideration."

Emma hummed and kissed the brunette's cheek. "You're too good to us."

Regina chuckled. "I know, dear." She squeezed the arm on her stomach. "How was your day?"

"Decent. Pongo got out again."

Regina snorted. "Did you catch him?"

"My dad did. I'm not chasing him anymore, especially after last time."

"What happened last time, dear? I can't seem to remember. Will you refresh my memory?"

"No." Emma pouted.

Regina gasped, "Oh yes. Now I remember. You chased him, not watching where you were going and ended up stepping in a big..."

"Steaming pile of dog shit." Emma grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, I was there." She kissed the other woman's neck this time and stepped back, leaning on the counter beside her. "I still think he lured me there. He set me up."

"A Dalmatian set you up?" Regina scoffed. "Now I've heard everything."

"Hey, you know as well as I do that animals around here aren't just that..."

"Well in pongo's case. He is. He's not a magical dog, Emma."

"Maybe... but I still don't trust him." Emma said crossing her arms. "By the way, I went by the bank today. You did tell Henry he could have that hoverboard thingy, right?"

Regina nodded. "I did. He asked for it and I thought, what's a better way to get him off of the Xbox and outside."

Emma chuckled. "True but he's not very athletic. Maybe I should take it for a spin first... you know, show him how it's done..."

Regina smirked and her eyes twinkled. "Sure dear."

Emma grinned before turning serious. "Anyway so I took some cash out of the bank for the over four hundred bucks thing and the teller is giving me this look."

"What look?"

"You know the the-sheriff-is-sharing-a-bank-account-with-the-mayor-who-she-lives-with-and-shares-a-son-they're-obviously-sleeping-together look."

"We are sleeping together." Regina says popping a pie into the oven and then another.

"Not like that." Emma chortled. She pointed to the stove. "What kind of pies are those?"

"Blueberry." Regina said. "Besides it's none of their business if we're sleeping together or not. If we can fight and destroy villains together then we can share a bank account."

"I love blueberry." Emma said with a grin. "But you're right. Everyone needs to just butt out."

"I know, why do you think I'm making it?" Regina said with a smile. "But yes, we should be able to do whatever we like without being judged for it."

"Like I said before, you are too good to me." The doorbell rang and Emma pushed off the counter. "And yep, I should be able to tell you that your ass looks amazing in that dress." She said before patting the woman's ass and heading off to get the door.

"Because that's what friends do." Regina called after her.

"Exactly." Emma called back.

Emma pulled the front door open and her little brother darted inside followed by his parents, Lily, Ruby and the Golds. Emma didn't particularly mind Belle but Rumple was a whole different story but Henry wanted it and Henry gets what he wants.

Neal looked up at his big sister expectantly and Emma stared down at him with her brows raised in question. "Where's your wife?" He asked seriously.

"Who?"

"Queen Regina." He said with an eye roll as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma heard Ruby and Lily snicker then she looked over at them in time to catch them highfiving. She glared at them. "I know you two had something to do with this." She turned to her brother. "Kid, Regina is in-"

"The kitchen..." Henry said as he reached the landing of the steps.

The little Prince squealed and ran towards the kitchen.

"It seems as though the little Prince has a thing for the queen." Gold pointed out. "It would be terrible to lose your lady to a three year old."

Emma glared at him. "I can still kick your ass out. Belle can stay but you're on thin ice." She took a deep calming breath. "I have to go change." She looked at her son. "Henry take their coats." She then ran up the stairs.

"Man I wish I can see which bedroom she was going to." Lily whispered. She turned her attention to Henry. "Hey, Hen, do your moms share a bedroom?"

Henry looked over at Ruby and Lily and started to open his mouth but was cut off by his other mother entering the room with the small Prince trailing behind her, happily munching on an apple, completely unaware of his parents' discomfort.

"Good evening, everyone." Regina said with a polite smile. Everyone greeted her back. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Shall we?" She said leading them to the family room.

Emma joined them after a short shower and change of clothes. Dinner was served shortly after. David almost had an orgasm at the food laid out on the table. An elbow to his stomach forced him to pull himself together. Dinner went off without a hitch with minimal comments about Regina and Emma's status. Every time Lily or Ruby would say something Regina would glare at them or Emma would threaten to kick them out. That shut them up. After pie which Emma, David and Neal tried to consume all by themselves everyone retired back to the living room.

Shortly after Henry left to go over to Hansel's and a very sleepy Neal was placed into Henry's bed. Then the real party began. They all started hanging out and drinking, getting a little tipsy. Regina and Emma were sitting on the loveseat, thighs pressing together as Emma's arm was draped across the back behind Regina as she leaned dangerously close to the woman.

"Why don't you guys just date already?" Ruby slurred drunkenly. "You're killing us."

"They're already dating. I mean, didn't Regina buy Emma that diamond neckless not too long ago?" Belle asked.

"And Emma bought Regina that white gold bracelet." David said gesturing with the bottle of Jack in his hand. "I know because I went with her to pick it out."

"Who does that?" Rumple asked more to himself.

Emma glared at her father. "Those were mother's day gifts. Since we're both mothers we presented each other with gifts."

"Expensive, couple-y gifts." The dark one pointed out.

Regina glared at her former mentor. "Why are you even here?" She snapped. Mr. Gold gestured to his wife and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Henry invited him." Belle added. "And stop trying to change the subject."

"We're just friends. Leave it alone." Emma groaned, downing her glass of whiskey. She wasn't drunk enough for this and from how tense Regina was beside her, she could tell she wasn't either.

Ruby scoffed. "'Friends' right."

"We are!" Emma huffed.

"With Benefits." Lily fake whispered causing Ruby to laugh.

"Alright." Regina said standing. Her guest were beyond drunk because Snow White and Prince Charming didn't look the slightest bit mortified by the statement. In fact they looked amused. It was a sign of their level of intoxication. "Time to go. Neal can stay but the rest of you have to go." At the sounds of everyone's groans she shook her head.

"You don't have to go home but you have to get the hell out of here." Emma said, standing as well and helping Regina usher everyone out of the living room.

"Oh... you guys want a little alone time..." Lily giggled. "I dig it."

"Yep, yep." Emma said ushering them into the foyer while Regina handed them their coats one by one. Team work at its finest.

"Bye." Emma said opening the door. "Remember those of you who have a partner... walk the singles home first."

"Night you two love birds." Snow said happily.

"Good night." Regina said, moving in front of Emma and slamming the door in their faces. "Idiots." She grumbled to herself.

"I could only imagine that parade of them coming down the street trying to get each other home." Emma said following Regina back into the living room.

Regina shook her head as she started gathering the various glasses on her coffee table but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked up into Emma's eyes and fell into a trance for a moment. Pink lips turned into a smile as the savior led the other woman back to the couch. Emma sat first then pulled Regina down onto her lap, the brunette straddled her and kissed her softly. The kiss heated up quickly and in a sloppy, uncoordinated fashion they undressed without having to move from their position. They were quickly stripped down to their underwear.

"Best friends totally do this." Emma panted as her hands fell to the brunette's hips as the woman grinded against her groin and peppered kisses along her neck. The woman hummed against her pulse point sending delicious vibrations down to her core. Emma's hands slipped around and grabbed the woman's ass. "Fuck, that feels good. Friends totally make each other feel good."

Regina moaned when the blonde squeezed her ass. She pulled away from the sheriff's neck and crashed their lips together. Emma growled, squeezing the supple flesh hard, pulling animalistic sounds from both of them. They were making so much noise that they didn't even hear their front door open, nor the footsteps entering the room.

"Hey guys, I forgot my phone..." Ruby stopped in her tracks. Regina and Emma froze at the sound of the familiar voice and three sets of eyes locked on each other. Ruby looked over the half naked women, their kiss swollen lips and Regina's smudged lipstick. Not to mention she was straddling the blonde sheriff with the woman's hands on her ass. Ruby really wanted to know how they got undressed so quickly. It had to be some kind of record. She snorted at their 'just got caught' expressions. "Are you guys having sex?"

"Yes." Emma said with a simple shrug.

"Platontically." Both women said in unison.

"Right..." Ruby nodded. She felt around in the armchair she had been sitting in until she found her phone. "Got it." She started backing out of the room. "Night." She said as she disappeared from the doorway.

"Well, we'll never live this down." Regina sighed.

"True." Emma said capturing Regina's lips in a heated kiss. "So we might as well enjoy it, huh?" She said with a wag of her brows. Regina smirked and kissed her again.

Ruby peeked into the room again to see the two woman in a deep kiss. She covered her mouth to muffle her gasp when she caught Emma's hand slip under the waistband of Regina's underwear while the other continued to knead the queen's ass. She turned and ran out of the door, making sure to close it quietly behind her. She burst out into fit of giggles as she jogged down the block to meet up with the others. Wait until they hear about this.

 _That's what friends do, my ass_. She thought as she caught up to the group. She stopped with a huge grin. "You guys will never believe what I just saw..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. If you have a moment pls review. I really appreciate them. If you like you can visit me on tumblr at fullonswanqueenmode**

 ***whispers* swan queen is Endgame.**


End file.
